


Dads

by beatingthumpthump



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Malec, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Izzy is a cool aunt, M/M, Malec Week 2017, Max and raphael, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatingthumpthump/pseuds/beatingthumpthump
Summary: For Malec Week 2017.Prompt:A scene from the future.





	Dads

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this year malec week was fun even though I dropped out midweek but still yay there was so much talent and wow.  
> So here,have some fluff.  
> Also,for those wanting to know,Paper Hearts is officially on hiatus till idk so,,,  
> Come talk to me.  
> Spread the love, y'all!

It’s the sound of hushed laughter and and a _Shh!_ that pulls Magnus from the depths of his sleep.

  
He doesn’t want to get up.It’s a Sunday,which is family day(even if Raphael refuses to call it that) which means the next 24 hours is just movies and parks and board games and no clients.

  
There’s no noise after that and now he’s in that peaceful inbetween not-asleep-but-not-awake state and he’s just wondering how nice it’ll be to remain floating like this for the next few hours when he hears a muffled _Thump_ followed by the sound of someone giggling.

  
On his list of Favourite Sounds,Max Lightwood-Bane giggling ranks a very high #2 and he’d be able to recognise it with his eyes closed.

  
Which,in this case,they are.

  
He refuses to miss the sight of his youngest son giggling,eyes scrunched up,palms fisted in front of his face, nose all crinkled and adorable and so,he forces himself to open his eyes.

  
The sun streaming in through the curtains illuminates the room, bathing the scene in a golden glow.

  
He sees the promised vision of Max (scrunched up eyes,fisted palms, crinkled nose and all),Raphael with an all too familiar _I hate what you’re doing and am slightly embarrassed but I also love you_ look and Alec…climbing onto the bed with his hair ruffled and the sheets tangled around his legs?

  
“Did you…fall off our bed?”

  
His voice is hoarse from sleep and not as incredulous as he would have liked it to be,but it’s effective in making three heads whip in his direction.

  
Alec's expression is bordering on disgruntled when he replies, ”I was…trying to pick up something from the floor.”

  
At that,a small snort erupts from Raphael.

  
“Sure.You do your thing,Dad.”

  
Magnus makes to get up but he’s stopped in his movements by Max, who canonball's into his chest, effectively pushing him back down.

  
“ _Oof_.”

  
Alec’s the one who’s laughing now,all traces of disgruntlement wiped from his face.

  
Magnus,who now has a small blue warlock lying down on top of him, apparently unwilling to move, looks at Alec over the top of his head.

  
He sees laugh lines etched into his face,hears that pure sound,so full of happiness,clearly ringing in his ears, and decides to let it slide this once.

  
(They’re saps and Raphael never lets them forget it.)

  
He lies there,basking in the now fading sounds of his husband’s laughter and the joy his family provides,the warmth in his chest when he feels Max cuddle into him and the dulcet tones of Raphael’s muffled protests as Alec gives him a noogie.

  
Max hears it too,and he's always been one for excitement.Before Magnus knows what’s happening, Max has leapt off him and out of his arms,right into the middle of what promises to be an epic noogie session turned tickle fight.

  
As he gets up and leans against the pillows,he sees just how far they’ve come.How much Max has grown from that day they found him at the Academy.How Raphael has become less awkward and more comfortable with himself and them.How Magnus and Alec seem to get closer everyday and still act like they’re teenagers in love,as Raphael would put it.

  
He sees the love with which Raphael tickles Max's stomach,making his laughter ring out and the familiar gleam of affection on Alec's face as he makes eye-contact with him over the wrestling pair.

  
(He winks because he knows what that does to Alec and they know that when the boys are having breakfast later on,Magnus and Alec will probably end up having a quickie in the shower because that’s what love is.)

  
He’s so in love with his family and moreover, he’s so _loved_ and it’s palpable in the room,full of good cheer and affection and he lets it wash over him.

  
He’s lived for centuries in practically every corner of the earth,but right here, right now,with his Shadowhunter husband and sons(one a blue coloured warlock,the other a Shadowhunter),in the midst of what logically,should never work and is,indeed,a bit dysfunctional at times,is where he feels the most content.

  
Here,now,with the people he loves more than life itself.

  
And as he leans over to kiss Alec and hears the sounds of his sons gagging in the background,he knows he’s been extremely lucky when it comes to love.

  
Who knew,huh?

  
Who knew that he,Magnus Bane, who used to be in an emotionally abusive relationship would ever end up marrying a Shadowhunter?

  
Who knew that he,Magnus Bane, who used to have a three-partners-a-week lifestyle would ever have kids?

  
(That weren’t accidentally conceived.)

  
Who knew that he,Magnus Bane, would ever be a part of a loving, beautiful,functional family?

  
Not him, that’s for sure.

  
It’s a pleasant surprise.

  
Speaking of pleasant surprises, he’s pulled from his (sappy) thoughts and Alec's (absolutely wondrous) lips by a knock on the front door.

  
Raphael stops his fake puking to cast a dubious look towards it.

  
“Are we expecting anyone right now?” he says.

  
Magnus gets up from the bed and starts walking towards the door.

  
“Only one way to find out,” he calls out to his family who are now trooping behind him.

  
He opens the door to reveal Isabelle Lightwood.

  
The reaction is loud and enthusiastic because Max loves Aunty Izzy a little more than he loves everyone else and the only one who can get Raphael to drop his _I'm a badass who only speaks sarcasm and cannot smile_ is Alec's sister.

  
“Hello,boys!” she says while trying to hug Max and Raphael at the same time.

  
“Hi,”the four of them say together.

  
They all move to the living room and Alec goes towards the kitchen.

  
“Breakfast?Today's pancake day,” Magnus asks.

  
Izzy replies,”Nah, I’ve already eaten. I’m here for something else actually.There’s a mission out of town that Clary and I have to leave for tomorrow and we aren’t going to be back for a month.I figured,seeing as how I won’t be able to see them for so long,that I could maybe take Max and Raf out today.”

  
Alec's voice can be heard from the kitchen saying,”Gee, thanks Izzy I’ll miss you too.”

  
It sounds like he might go on but all further snark is cut off by Max.

  
“Aunty Izzy,can we get ice-cream?”

  
“We’ll top that and add a pretzel too,” she says, ruffling his hair.

  
Magnus casts an enquiring look at his older son.

  
Raphael shrugs nonchalantly but the excitement about the prospect of spending the day with his aunt is clear in his eyes.

  
Magnus claps his hands.

  
“Fine with me. _Darling_?” he yells towards the kitchen.

  
Alec pokes his head out again.

  
“Bring them back for dinner,” he tells Izzy.

  
And the next thing they know,Max, Raphael and Izzy have given their kisses to the two of them and are being hustled out of the flat amidst cries of _Ice cream first_ and _Can we feed the fish?_ and _I’ll have them back by 6!_

  
The door shuts and Magnus and Alec move to the table for breakfast.

  
It’s peaceful having the apartment to themselves.

  
Magnus loves his sons,he really does, more than he can ever comprehend, leave alone _explain_.But sometimes, it’s nice to have some quiet.Also,he misses alone time with his man, okay?

  
So it’s really no surprise when Magnus opens conversation after they’re both done and are leaning back in their chairs with,”Well,I'm going to go take a shower.Join me?” and drops a wink for good measure.

  
.

  
It’s a good thing the boys aren’t in because it’s by no means a quickie.

 

 

 


End file.
